born from the ashes superflash
by dancox106
Summary: This story starts at the end of the Flash season 2 episode 6 and at the end of Supergirl season 1 episode 16. What if when zoom beats Barry and breaks his back he decides to not take any chances and throws Barry through a portal not caring where it leads or where he will end up.
1. Defeat

This story starts at the end of the Flash season 2 episode 6 and at the end of Supergirl season 1 episode 13. What if when zoom beats Barry and breaks his back he decides to not take any chances and throws Barry through a portal not caring where it leads or where he will end up.

* * *

Zoom felt empowered he just defeated the one person who could defeat him, he was ecstatic, he was running around central city parading the flash around like some kind of trophy, I guess in a sense he was, zoom had hunted his greatest pray and he was going to enjoy it, he ran into CCPD and stopped on the balcony over looking the precinct. All the policemen stopped what they were doing and aimed their guns at zoom.

Zoom started his speak with malice coating every word he says "the days of the flash protecting this city are over" with worry in his eyes joe shouts to the other policemen and women "hold your fire" whilst patty tells zoom to "put him down", however zoom ignores them and continues "now what will you do without your precious hero" at this point Captain Singh had, had enough, this was his precinct and some knock off flash wasn't going to threaten him in his home, with that he ordered everyone to fire.

While only using his left hand zoom caught all the shots and mutters "nice try", he was about to take off again, and dump the flash back at star labs when a thought occurred to him, whilst being with team flash under the disguise of Jay Garrick, the flash had made the most amount of improvement over a short amount of time than any other speedster he met and he wasn't even using v9, so instead of risking the flash growing to powerful he decided to look for another speedster on another earth, but to hell with it he wasn't going to give up this earth, so he ran down the stairs into the middle of the precinct and started running around in a circle, this caused all the other policemen and women to get thrown against the wall, hard.

The only ones that didn't get knocked out from the impact was Joe West, Captain Singh and Patty Spivot, they all looked towards zoom with mild interest on what he was doing, Captain Singh saw how white Joe had gotten and put a hand on his shoulder, "Joe are you okay? You look a bit pale", He didn't respond.

A blue portal was starting to form in the circle zoom was creating, after a few seconds it was big enough, Zoom didn't know where it went, but he didn't care he ran back to the balcony where he stood before, their he said his final words for that night, "say good bye to the flash", zoom was gone before the flash had entered the portal.

Time seemed to slow down for Joe he could see everything that was happening, he saw Barry inching closer to the portal, he wanted to get up, he wanted to run to him, he wanted to save him, but he may be perceiving things slowly, but his body couldn't move, his body was still slow, and then Barry was gone, Joe didn't care that their was others in the room, in fact he forgot they were there, all he could do was shout to his lost son "BARRRYYYY!"

Patty and Singh looked at joe so fast they could have got whiplash. Patty stood there with her hand over her mouth while tears escaped through her eyes and she stood their silently crying. As for Singh, he saw his old friend on the floor mourning and walked over and put his hand on his shoulder to show his respect, he continued to stand their without saying a word, but he couldn't help but to put all the pieces together, all the times he was late, all the times he couldn't be found during work hours, all the times he phoned up sick, yet he still managed to keep on top of all the work that was given to him, it use to baffle him on how he got it all done but now it all makes sense.

* * *

This may be a short chapter, the others should be longer, I'm actually planning on writing a book and kind of using this to further my writing skill, so any criticism and helpful advice will come in handy, just a heads up I actually failed English in school, it wasn't till after where I started to enjoy writing so some grammar may be bad so I hope you can all help me out.

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own the flash or Supergirl all rights belong to their respective companies


	2. He awakes

Kara was so glad to have the friends she had, she had just lost her aunt a few hours ago, she would be lying if she said she didn't want to just sit at home watching tv and eating ice cream, but she couldn't help but smile at her friends, they were their trying to keep her smiling, and she couldn't have been more grateful.

For the last ten minutes they had been sat down playing games and generally having a good time, it wasn't until Alex's phone went off did it stop, everyone's head shot towards Alex, she holds out one finger to the group just to clarify that they need to be silent.

"What's up hank" Kara was listening into the conversation with her super hearing "now is not the time for idle chit chat Alex, we just detected a massive energy surge above Kara's apartment, I know I'm not Kara's favorite person right now, but it could be dangerous" with that Alex looked at Kara who nodded at her. Kara stood up throw her glasses to one side whilst ripping of her shirt revealing the house of El's coat of arms and flew out the window.

She hovered above her apartment and couldn't see anything, she spoke into the mic that she always wore when doing her Supergirl activities, she couldn't keep the venom out of her voice as she spoke "Hank I don't see anything, I can't believe your wasting my time", she didn't even let him reply, she just took out the mic, she was about to fly inside when a streak of red falling from the sky caught her eye.

She couldn't help but do a double take, their falling through the sky was a man in a red outfit, just falling , she looked up and didn't see anything he could of fallen from, quickly pushing the question of where he came from to the back of her mind, she raced down to catch him.

As she caught him she gasped, something felt off, when she caught people their body didn't feel as flimsy, so with that she x-rayed his body and couldn't believe what she was seeing, his back was broken in half, she finally noticed his face and how bloodied it was. She quickly put her mic back on and spoke, "Hank, get the med bay ready", their was a few seconds of silent, probably on hank thinking if it was a good idea but since he didn't want to anger the girl of steel any more he replied "on it".

Supergirl sped straight into the DEO not stopping for questions every second counts, this man was in severe danger of losing his life, when she x-rayed him, she was surprised he was still alive, as soon as he was placed on the bed, the doctors rushed her out of the room, ofc they couldn't actually move her if she didn't want to be moved but she understood they needed to do their job.

Kara was pacing back and forth outside the med bay when hank walked up to her, all anger forgotten over the current situation, hank was about to say something but Supergirl beat him to it, "Hank I don't know anything before you ask, I don't know what that energy reading you got was, all I know was, that I went outside like you wanted and at first nothing was there, but then I spotted this person, I looked up their was nothing, hank he must have been so high for it to take him that long to reach me, if I wasn't there he'd of died, he could still die, I couldn't save him"

Hank didn't know why Kara was getting the so emotional over this stranger, but he guessed the state of him got her rattled, "Kara you don't know that yet, we got the best doctors working on this, for all we know you're the only reason he's alive", before anything else could be said a doctor came out, "we've done all we can to help him, we've realigned his spine and stitched up all his injuries, now its up to him and time".

Kara was exhausted when she got home that night, she walked into her bedroom and just collapsed on the bed, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow, she woke up the next morning still in her Supergirl outfit, she knew that she should probably have a shower and get changed, instead she picked up her phone and told Winn she wouldn't be in today.

Before she headed to the DEO she did decide to have a shower, she was going to head straight over but after the fight with Non, and Astra dying she just needed one, she was kind of glad to have a distraction from thinking about the latter, she knew she needed to grieve but she just didn't want to face that today.

She flew into the DEO and before she could even ask about their guest a doctor came running out, "you need to see this" Kara looked at her with worry "why, what's wrong with him" the doctor chuckled "wrong? No this is fascinating, look at these two scans, both of them is of his back", he held up the first scan, "this is the one which we took when Supergirl brought him in" the scan showed his back completely broke in half, "this one", they showed them the second scan "this one is the one we took this morning", this scan showed his back with only a couple of cracks in his spine, Supergirl looked at both of them and was astonished with what she saw, "how is that possible?" she asked, before they could answer she continued "is he an alien?" The doctor looked at her already expecting these questions "we took his blood and examined it, he is definitely human, the funny thing is, he got something else mixed into his DNA, what we can't quite figure out, is what it is, we will have to do more tests on it."

The doctor started to leave the group that was made up of Supergirl, Alex and Hank, oh by the way he's already showing signs of waking up, we expected him to be in a coma like state for at least 3 months but with his accelerated healing that seems to have shortened the time, someone might want to be their for when he wakes up" without no hesitation Supergirl volunteers, hank puts a hand on Kara's shoulder with a cautious look, "you need to be careful Kara, we don't know if he's a threat or not" Supergirl glares at him "you really want to go there, my aunt wasn't a threat, she may have been misguided, but I was getting through to her, I could of saved her, you need to evaluate who's a threat and who's not" with that she stormed of into the med bay.

Kara slumped down in the chair next to the stranger, she managed to change into her civilian cloths since they were more comfy, for the next hour she was sat in silent with only her thoughts to keep her company, she couldn't help but think of her aunt Astra, she was to occupied with this thought to even realize the stranger in the bed was beginning to stir.

As she continued to think and grieve about that night a few tears started to escape her eyes, not realizing the occupant of the bed was now awake, she would of probably broke down if a husky voice didn't snap her out of it, "hey, hey, hey, are you okay, what's up", Barry would have been lying if he wasn't freaking out when he woke up, he didn't know where he was, he didn't have his flash costume on and worst of all he couldn't feel his legs, but when he heard someone sniffle he couldn't help but turn his attention to this beautiful blond girl next to him, he didn't know why but seeing her on a verge of a break down tore at his heart.

Kara sat their in stunned silent, not because this stranger startled her, but because he was the one in the hospital bed and his first response was to check how she was, at this moment she knew he was a good person, when she replied she was surprised it sounded as chirpy as it did, "oh hi", she wipes the tears off her face, "sorry was just thinking about something", Barry knew better than to push the subject cause after all he had only just met her what right did he have to push in on a strangers personal life"

There was a couple of moments before either of them spoke again, it wasn't exactly an awkward silence but it wasn't a comfortable one either, Kara was about to ask if he knew where he was but he didn't give her the chance. "My legs… I can't feel them", Kara looked at him with pity, Barry noticed the look in her eyes and looked down at his clutched hands, "you did have a pretty nasty injury, do you remember where you are?"

Barry looked at her and chuckled dryly "of course I do, I'm in central city" Kara had this amused look on her face "Central? No, you're in National city" Barry's head shot up "wait what?" Barry knew of national city, but he had never been there before, he couldn't help but think why zoom had decided to drop him so far from central, the next thing this woman said surprised him even more, " yeah Supergirl caught you as you were falling out of the sky".

Barry just sat there trying to process what this person was saying to him, but he couldn't help but focus on the Supergirl part, "Supergirl? And sorry who are you?", Barry didn't expect her to reply as quick as she did "oh sorry I'm Kara, Kara Danvers", with the biggest smile Barry had ever seen, she sticks her hand out for Barry to shake, Barry reciprocates the hand shake whilst introducing himself, "Barry Allen", Kara doesn't let go as she processes the first part of his question, "wait you don't know who Supergirl is!" in her excitement she squeezes a bit to hard on Barry's hand, "ow", she quickly lets go with a muttered "sorry".

Barry was going through his memory to see if he just overlooked anyone with that name but he was still coming up empty, "sorry nope", Kara sat their stunned, "she's national cities superhero", now it was Barry's turn to be stunned, "national city doesn't have a superhero, I know central city has the Flash, sterling city has the arrow, there are other heroes as well that showed themselves like the atom or firestorm, even the black canary but I don't know of no Supergirl"

To Kara none of this was making sense, she never heard of these heroes before, she knew that Hank would have been monitoring him since he woke up so with the help from her super hearing she decided to see if they had any knowledge of what this man was saying, "Director none of what he is saying makes sense, we keep track of all vigilante type activities, there is no one in central that calls themselves the flash, as for sterling, there is no city with that name, maybe he meant star city? But even still there is no arrow"

Barry was starting to wonder what was taking Kara so long to reply, as Kara had finished listing in on Hank, she gave Barry her full attention again. "um, sorry who? there is no heroes by those names" Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing, how was that possible, what had Zoom done, it then dawned on Barry what could have happened.

Kara leaned forward in her chair showing that she was giving Barry her full attention, she waited patiently cause she could see he was thinking, within a flash his expression turns from confusion to realization, "oh crap", before Kara could ask what is wrong Barry speaks again " I am Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive, and I'm going to need your help cause I think I'm on the wrong earth.


	3. authors note

Hello everyone Sorry I haven't continued this story, I've got no real excuse, just that I rushed into the idea cause I was excited for it, I am currently re writing it and taking more time for it, its going to follow Supergirl's story as that's the Earth it will be taking place on, I'm going to implement the butterfly affect so the more Barry interacts with this world the more he changes it, so the start of it will be similar to cannon, but then drastically change, I'm already about 70% done with chapter one, and its about two times longer than both these chapter put together at this point. And of course it will be superflash!

I just got two question for all of you

1) do you want me to post chapters as of when I've completed them?

2)Or for me to write a couple of chapters and then release them all at once?

Its up to you to decide.

i know its been awhile since i posted, the reason i stopped writing this story was the streaming app i was using lost Supergirl from its platform meaning i lost the episodes i was referencing, i've now bought all of season 1 and will by season 2 if and when the story gets there, i'm looking forward to your feedback.


	4. New Story

Hi everyone, Chapter 1 new story is up! already working on chapter 2, go show it some love! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
